The exemplary embodiments relate to three dimensional semiconductor structures and, more particularly, to three dimensional semiconductor structures having different device widths.
Non-planar, three-dimensional device structures may be used as a replacement for planar devices, which have limitations on scalability. In particular, fin-type field effect transistors (FinFETs) are low-power, high speed non-planar devices that can be more densely packed on a substrate than traditional planar transistors. In addition, FinFETs also offer superior short channel control.